


Anonymous

by them1ghtypen



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/them1ghtypen/pseuds/them1ghtypen
Summary: A Kurt and Jane short about why he keeps calling her Jane and not Taylor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I’ve written about Kurt and Jane so far but I’ve been dying to for a while. I really like Blindspot and can’t wait for season 2. So until then, I’ll have to content myself with writing about my most recent favorite pairing. (I conduct all my own edits, so if anything is amiss, please let me know)
> 
> Started: 12/10/15
> 
> Finished: 12/10/15
> 
> Edited: 12/27/15

Nobody questioned why he still called her Jane, but he knew they wondered. They all sensed his hesitation in introducing her the next time they met someone. Every once in a while, they’d send him a curious look. But even if they asked, he knew he had no answer. He wasn’t too sure himself until his sister had stopped his world with one question.

“What if she isn’t Taylor, Kurt?”

It had sent him staggering for weeks now. He’d told her about the possibility of the isotope test without revealing its contents. And his sister had blindsided him with that one small question. He wondered if Jane noticed he especially didn’t like to let her out of his sight since the conversation with his sister.

But what if? _What if_?

He stared at the phone in his hand, hoping for the screen to light up any second. The last few minutes wouldn’t stop floating in his head, and he hoped Jane was simply walking back to her safe house at a snail’s pace.

He exhaled sharply and ran a hand through his short hair. He didn’t even call her Taylor in his head. She had simply been Jane the whole time.

As he continued to stare at his phone, hope flickered in his chest like a tiny flame on too little kindling. Suddenly, he knew.

Jane was Taylor. Her DNA had matched, and while the isotope test tried to prove it false, somehow, he knew deep in his gut that Jane was the same little girl that was stolen. She was the same girl that had been his best friend. The same girl whose disappearance had spurred him to become an FBI agent.

But Jane was not Taylor. She possessed no memories of their childhood – a completely blank slate. It was similar to two best friends that fell out of touch for twenty years, and when they somehow met again, neither one could recognize the other. Their memories were one and the same, but their perceptions of the world and the actions that had brought them to that moment had changed them into someone unrecognizable.

He knew Jane _was_ Taylor, but who she was now was Jane. He had looked for his childhood friend as long as he could remember, but he hadn’t _known_ her that whole time. She was a stranger to him just as much as he was to her and she was to herself.

But he didn’t want to be a stranger. And tonight, Jane had finally told him that she didn’t want to be a stranger, either.

Kurt hadn’t felt this liberated since the DNA tests had come back confirming her identity. Since then he’d been battling himself – not wanting to get too close to her to scare her off, but unable to shake the irrepressible urge to keep her within his sights at all times. He was not about to let go of someone whom he’d just found.

Quickly, he stood and started to pace slightly, flipping the phone in his hands. After a few minutes of repeating the gesture, he sat back down and unlocked the screen. Her named popped up, and he held the phone to his ear. It rang four times before going to voicemail. As the automated voice reached his ears, he smirked. It was just like her.

“Uh, hey, Jane, it’s me. I just wanted to make sure you got home okay.” He cleared his throat, ready to say something else, but nothing came out. Quickly, he ended the call. Kurt sighed and dropped his phone next to him on the bed.

Maybe he was thinking too much about this. Jane had never asked him why he hadn’t started to call her Taylor, but he had a feeling she knew why – or at least, why she thought it was. He doubted she’d thought about it as much as he had just now. But he did remember her telling him she couldn’t be Taylor.

_“The way you look at me… I can’t compete with that. I can’t remember any of it…”_

A small smile tugged at one corner of his lips. Perhaps that was part of it as well. He had so many expectations of Taylor, but he didn’t with Jane. Jane was Jane, and he could let things flow with her the way things wouldn’t with Taylor.

Kurt chuckled at himself and hurried to the bathroom, determined to stop his mind from all this circular thinking. He needed rest, even though he doubted his brain would let him. He could still feel Jane’s lips on his – soft, a little unsure and confident. A mix of contradictions – just like she was.

So for now, she would remain anonymous. She would be Jane Doe. But to him, and the others on the team, he knew Jane meant so much more than anonymity.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, well, that’s the end of that, I guess. I wanted there to be more, and I think my brain thought there would be, too, but I suppose not. I think this is the shortest thing I’ve ever written. Usually they’re at least 5,000 words but I like how short this is. Sometimes, you just need something short and sweet. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
